Twists of Life and Fantasy
by KittyNyah
Summary: Don't you hate it when you're stuck in the middle of relationships? Everyone blames you for everything and teases you as if you were garbage? Chapter 3 now up! The intensity of these troubles are boiling up, what does Kyo plan on doing about them?
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Fruits Basket, but Natsuki Takaya does.  
  
A/N: This is a story comparing to my own lifestyles of being in the middle of many relationships. With a few twists, I am experimenting how to relate a realistic type situation with a fictional one. Please read this piece and considerately respond to it with a variety of comments (constructive criticisms are always helpful!).  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness, some OOCness, shounen ai - type situations, slight AU... more warnings to come.  
  
Don't you hate it when you are in the middle of the wrong type of attention? When life seems to be going wrong all the time? When your enemy actually gets your "childhood crush" before you even get a chance? Wish life weren't as stressful and depressing? Here's a piece for you to read and maybe wish for the better. To the few unrequited lovers, stay strong, love comes sooner than you think. Keep dreaming.  
  
Chapter One: Prelude  
  
Kyo was leisurely walking with his hands to his head down the road home. He was happy for the pleasant facts of life, for a change. Well, he was trying to stay optimistic, looking at the bright and sunny sky and really just enjoying himself. He knew he could contain his anger and jealousy. He really knew it, he had self-control...  
  
Well, that's what he was thinking... but what he had done was not really "keeping his cool"-type of attitude. He had practically killed his hand from slamming it into the trunk of a nearby tree. It was bloody now, but he really didn't care. He didn't care that Yuki was the first to get a date with Tohru. It didn't matter whatsoever...  
  
'Kuso,' Kyo thought to himself. 'Why'd he have to do that? Is he just wanting to piss me off more?' His thoughts were interrupted by the cow of the zodiac.  
  
"Oi there neko-chan," Hatsuharu said with a slight smirk.  
  
With a sigh, Kyo said, "What do you want you, stupid cow..."  
  
"I'm lost," the cow said plainly. "And... I just had to see you since you got ditched by the girl."  
  
"Tohru did NOT ditch me, you punk," Kyo said, with anger slowly peaking.  
  
"Really, now?" the cow inquired. "I thought she accepted to go on a date with Yuki, now isn't that a 'ditching-you' type of situation? She obviously chose Yuki over you."  
  
Fully pissed off now, Kyo tried ramming his hand over towards the cow, but this time, Haru was able to catch Kyo off-guard. In an instant, Haru had grabbed onto Kyo's hand and pushed the cat of the zodiac to the ground.  
  
"You shouldn't fight, you're hurt," Haru stated in a matter-of-factly type manner while still restraining Kyo from moving.  
  
"Get off me, you bastard!" Kyo yelled with even greater annoyance.  
  
"Take it easy, Kyo. Don't injure yourself from this single situation," Haru said with a sign of sympathy. He then removed himself off of the orange haired cat. Haru smacked his hands together to get rid of some dust. He then offered a hand to Kyo.  
  
"..." Kyo remained silent but he gladly took the outstretched hand. But as that happened, Haru pulled him into a strong embrace. "You can't be let down, my cousin," Haru said still holding him. "These small tragedies will constantly happen. Also, who knows, that girl can be rather unpredictable, eh? She might have accepted Yuki's offer to be nice. You know how she is."  
  
Instantly, the cow's logic actually lightened up Kyo's mood. 'Hey, that is possible. Damn it, the cow might actually be getting a little smarter.' Kyo then shoved the cow off him with a heavy blow. "I can't take your sympathy, since I am not the least bit angry anymore," said Kyo while turning around. As he began to run away, he shouted back to Haru, "Arigatou, na!"  
  
Haru who was on the ground began to rise up to his feet. 'No problem,' Haru thought to himself while slightly grinning. Then, he realized the trouble that he was in. 'I'm lost again, and now in a forest with many identical trees. Crap...'  
  
--  
  
Tohru had just finished up her choirs at the center where she worked on her part-time job as a maid. Since she was done with work for the day, she put all the tools away in the storage room. Afterwards, she went to the restroom to wash her hands clean. As she was doing so, she hummed a tune. 'Boy, I am quite happy to go out with Yuki-kun. Even so, I kind of wish Kyo would have invited me. Oh well, to go out with the "prince" of our school is pretty nice already.'  
  
Once Tohru found her bags, she exited the building. Awaiting her outside was her very own 'prince-charming.' "Kyo-kun, why are you here?"  
  
"Eh?!" Kyo said slightly startled by her sudden appearance. "I was told to pick you up today, by Shigure." He said that slightly looking away from her.  
  
'Maybe, he doesn't have feelings for me after all,' Tohru sighed in her thoughts. "Well, alright. Thank you for picking me up," she said aloud with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Kyo said indifferently. "Let me take a bag for you." He began to reach for her hand bag but he lost his balance and bumped into her. Tohru caught him in slight embrace. Poof! He had transformed.  
  
"Damn it, girl," Kyo said rather angrily. "You shouldn't have caught me." He then realized he was being extremely rude. "Uh... nevermind, thanks for preventing my fall."  
  
Tohru immediately smiled by his last comment. "Of course, Kyo-kun." She then gave a hug and kiss to the transformed cat of the zodiac. "You're so cute in this form, you know!"  
  
Kyo was started to get pissed off again, but the caress under the touch of Tohru was so pleasant, he began to purr in delight. The two good friends then walked together back home.  
  
---  
  
"Tadaima!" Tohru exclaimed once both herself and Kyo entered the house. He was still in her arms, resting in cat-form.  
  
"Okaeri!" Shigure sang as he walked down the stairs. "Hm... Neko-chan seems happy. Blossoming lu-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Kyo had already awaken and he had pounced on Shigure.  
  
Mockingly, Shigure said, "You're a mere kitten. Versus me, a dog, you have no chance."  
  
Kyo got off. Even more agitated, he bounded off to his room before transforming back.  
  
"Kyo-kun..." Tohru started to say but she remembered where she was. "Shigure- san, what would you like for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, Tohru-kun anything will be fine," Shigure said turning to her. Then, he turned towards the staircase to return to his study. "Let me know if you need anything."  
  
"Okay, I will prepare some supper," Tohru said with a smile.  
  
--  
  
As final dinner preparations were made, Momiji yelled into the household. Hatori and Haru also arrived, but in a more quiet fashion.  
  
"Tohru!" Momoji whined as he reached over to embrace his friend. Before that could happen, Kyo was already there and pounded his fist onto the rabbit's head.  
  
"Wahhh!" Momiji said, continuing to whine. "Kyo hit me..."  
  
Before Tohru could really say or do anything, Hatori came into the room. "Showing your overprotective-ness over that girl does not have to resort into to fighting. Love doesn't come from violence, you know." Before long, Haru also appeared into the dining room.  
  
"Arg, why do these three have to be here?" Kyo asked, rather frustrated.  
  
Shigure also entered the room a moment after with his entrance as: "Tohru- kun kindly invited them over since they are welcome here, but obviously someone is not giving them a very warm welcome."  
  
'God, why does everyone have to gang up on me,' Kyo thought to himself, feeling even more annoyed but also depressed. "Fine, fine, whatever. Sorry about my uproar, Momiji, Hatori, and Haru."  
  
Out in the main hallway, a voice yelled, "Tadaima!"  
  
Tohru then, hurriedly ran over towards the owner of the voice. She met him at the entrance and welcomed him back.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes, please wait with the rest of the company, would you?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Of course," Yuki said.  
  
Once he entered the dining room, he truly did notice a crowd.  
  
"Hey Yuki," Shigure pronounced.  
  
"What do you want now, Shigure," Yuki said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"How's your girlfriend?"  
  
"What on Earth are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean exactly as I say," Shigure said grinning. "Have you forgotten already, Tohru-kun isn't it?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend yet," Yuki responded with a slight tone of irritation. "We're just going out for a day."  
  
"Don't do anything dirty now, Yuki-chan."  
  
Yuki immediately fumed up, but before he could say anything, Kyo had stood up and walked away. Haru soon followed after him. Yuki also left the room but went the opposite direction.  
  
"Jealous, these boys are becoming," Hatori said simply as he reached for a cigarette in his coat pocket. "But, you should watch out for them."  
  
"Oh my!" Shigure exclaimed rather loudly. "How very uncharacteristic of you, to barge into other people's business! That is something to lookout for... "  
  
"I'm serious, Shigure," Hatori said more forcefully. "These boys can be rather violent with each other."  
  
"I'm watching with a keen eye, don't worry. That little saint has saved them quite a bit of trouble already as well," Shigure commented. "Well, I smell good food. I'm going to help with supper. Ciao!" With that, Shigure dashed away.  
  
Hatori sat there alone, thinking: 'That man will never change.' He then sighed and puffed his cigarette a few more times till Tohru called everyone to dinner.  
  
--  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: I wanted to finish it up better, but I have had no time. I will update my other stories soon as well after revising some things, I've been just so busy. Next weekend there will be another update, now I've got finals to study for! Thanks for reading, but please also review for me, thanks! 


	2. Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Fruits Basket, but Natsuki Takaya does.  
  
A/N: I truly apologize for the extended delay. I was having too much fun fooling around after finals. But anyway, thank you so much, my first three reviewers! It was very considerate of you to comment and compliment my story. Thank you very much for the review Kyo's Kitty. By the way, that site you two created, dmg-duelist16 and Goddess of Anime, seems very well-laid out. Thanks for the link, great site too!  
  
Same warnings of Fluffiness, some OOCness, shounen ai - type situations, slight AU, and violence. More to come later on...  
  
(Extra warning: Beware of the cussing and swearing that will definitely appear.)  
  
Now off to the next chapter of Kyo and his developing problem(s).  
  
Chapter 2: Problem  
  
"Oi, Kyo!"  
  
Kyo was pleasantly lying down on the roof as usual, just catching some air. However, once Kyo heard his named called out, he immediately became somewhat irritated. 'Arg, what does the cow want this time...'  
  
"Nan da?" Kyo finally hollered with indifference back to Haru.  
  
"Just had to check up with you," Haru said as he finally poked his head in view of Kyo.  
  
"Ack!" Kyo said rather surprised. But, he quickly regained his composure. "Since when did cows learn how to climb?"  
  
"Since now," Haru said while giving Kyo a signal of thumbs-down with a punk attitude. He finally brought himself to end up sitting rather close to his cousin. He then stared out at the view. "So, this is your favorite hiding spot."  
  
"What exactly do you want?" Kyo asked, rather exasperated.  
  
"Nothing really," Haru said while laying his head between his hands while lying next to Kyo. "I am just checking up on you."  
  
"Fine, then," Kyo said, looking back to his view. "Don't expect a huge conversation to happen. I am here to think."  
  
"Fine by me." After Haru had spoken, the two cousins remained on the roof top silently thinking until they were interrupted by Tohru's final call for dinner.  
  
--  
  
Dinner had ended up being quite pleasant and peaceful. Despite the cruel sarcasms directed to Kyo, nothing really was different or strange about dinner. Tohru had prepared some miso soup with some chicken cutlets, stir- fried rice, bok choy, and tofu. It was lovely and abundant feast for the seven of the people of the Sohma household. Of course, Ayame and Ritsu also had to show up for Tohru's wonderful and skillful cooking. Most of the conversation was something like this:  
  
"Oh! Back in the day our lovely trio was so adventurous. We did so many things and experienced wonders!"  
  
"Why of course! Tohru-kun, would you like to listen?"  
  
"Alright, I would like to learn more about your childhoods'."  
  
"Give it a rest, will you two? You will bore or violate the innocent minds of these adolescents."  
  
"Tohru!! What type of food is that..."  
  
"Curse you, you damn rat! I hate leeks!"  
  
"Hah! Don't complain about Honda-san's cooking."  
  
"Now, now, you two. Let's eat a little more in peace shall we?"  
  
After Haru had spoken, things started to get a bit out of hand...  
  
"Anyways, people... What are we going to do this weekend?" The week had passed rather quickly for everyone. Upcoming events would change the happy- goings to troublesome happenings.  
  
Kyo was the first to answer, after a long pause of silence. "I'm not doing anything in particular."  
  
"Cool..." Haru started.  
  
"Pfft, really now," Shigure interrupted. "I see the word 'chores' in your planner as well, hm?"  
  
"You also have some cleaning in the front of my store," Ayame said thoughtfully. "If I am not mistaken, you had 'erupted' from your temper tantrums and made a mess in my store... Thus, you must do some sweeping and then advertising for my store."  
  
"Yes, Kyo," Hatori continued. "If you could and if you really are doing 'not much' this weekend, could you run a few errands for me and the Sohma residency?"  
  
"And, if you have the time Kyo-kun," Tohru began to say, "could you do a little tutoring for Momiji-kun since he needs help and I am rather busy this weekend as well...?"  
  
"God damn it!" Kyo exclaimed. "I will do what I fucking have to! Don't constantly load things on me and bitch at me either!" "Watch your mouth, bakaneko," Yuki said calmly. "We have a lady and company in our presence."  
  
"Exactly as Yuki says," Shigure backed. "Besides, going on temper tantrums all day long leads you no where."  
  
"Your jealousy doesn't have to be spread around everyone," Hatori stated as well.  
  
"Gosh darn it!" Kyo said while standing up, even more frustrated than before. "Why are you guys always picking on me!?"  
  
"Well, 'cause," Shigure began, "you're always wicked to us, why should we treat you nicely?"  
  
"You should have known better as well, Kyo," Yuki stated blunted.  
  
"God damn it! I don't care anymore! I hate you all! I might as well leave again if I had the chance!" With that Kyo stormed out of the house, into the woods.  
  
"I'll go console him," Haru said as he stood up. He then turned his back on the crowd and said, "Don't give him such a hard time, he can be darn of a brat, but you guys definitely shouldn't take revenge upon a differing personality."  
  
The evening then turned out to be rather quiet. The company returned to the Sohma residency and complex. Tohru and Yuki decided to do a little studying while Shigure sat up at his study planning out ideas for his next romance novel.  
  
However, that night Kyo had not returned home, neither had Haru.  
  
--  
  
That night, Kyo had run as fast as he could to the point where he reached a cliff overlooking the ocean. He took hold of a tree and gasped back some air into his system. He then saw a wonderful view of the sunset. He plopped down and lay down onto his back with hands entwined behind his head.  
  
'Man, why does everyone, even Tohru sometimes, have to be so mean and cruel to me? I can be quite a son of a bitch sometimes... But does that really mean they have to act the same towards me?' Kyo frowned but then sighed. 'Oh well, I really don't care anymore. I should just follow what they say, then maybe they will be happy. After that, if that doesn't work, I should just run away.'  
  
While Kyo had been silently pondering and scowling to himself, Haru like always had gotten lost.  
  
"What am I to do?" Haru thought aloud. "I know! I will just head back in the same direction I came from, that should make me reach the Sohma household, at least."  
  
Haru had decided to do so, but it took him quite a while. He was finally able to wander back after five hours. He then decided as he made it to the doorstep, to take a nap before school started.  
  
--  
  
"Yo, stupid cow?" Kyo called out, while knocking on Haru's head. "Wake up already. School's going to start in an hour."  
  
"Hm..." Haru said while gradually opening his eyes and sitting up. "Where am I?"  
  
"Outside Shigure's house, you dumb-" Kyo wanted to say, but he held back. "Just outside here."  
  
Haru smirked. "Good job not calling me a name. But your personality should stay, it just wouldn't be you."  
  
Kyo was about to say something but Shigure just happened to show up. "Well, well, well... You finally decided to pop back to your cozy home, eh little Kitten? Well, chop chop boy! You got to get to school."  
  
"I know that!" Kyo snapped as he pushed Shigure aside while pounding in.  
  
"So, were you the one who found him and talked some sense into him?" Shigure questioned Haru.  
  
"Nah, that boy's too smart, while I was the one who got lost, as always."  
  
"As always, for sure..."  
  
--  
  
Weeks began to pass as life seemed to get a little more 'normal.' Many of the Sohmas and his classmates noticed some dramatic change in Kyo. He had become more and more like a cool and easy-going person. However, these changes actually failed to make him further progress in school. Kyo had, in the process of changing his personality, began to slack off. He would constantly flunk or barely pull off a mediocre grade on everyone exam and assignment there was.  
  
In addition to his academic decline, his classroom behavior also went into a downfall. Teachers and adults would now constantly snap and scold Kyo for his indecent and poor behavior. His life continued to decline in this way and many others as an entire trimester passed.  
  
Kyo noticed his failures and he then himself became more vulnerable and destroyed within his own psychological system. He could barely take the huge pressure and stress that was laid onto his shoulders. He found a greater loneliness and suffering hiding away his anger and venting. From his mixed behaviors of shyness and conviviality, he developed several symptoms of depression. Some people and old friend thought his life was falling apart. To him, it was a nightmare coming alive into reality.  
  
A good friend of Kyo came looking for him one day. From that room where the friend thought to find Kyo, a widespread scream echoed throughout the halls.  
  
--  
  
To be Continued...  
  
A/N: Perhaps that was too much narration for a conclusion a chapter... Well, comment on it and the rest of the chapter if you can! Yeah... I did rush a bit through this chapter so a couple grammatical and spelling mistakes might appear. So, sorry! But anyway, again, thanks for reading! I really should be updating sooner, and this time I will definitely try harder as well! 


	3. Plague

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Fruits Basket, but Natsuki Takaya does.  
  
A/N: Eheh... Late update again... but... Yay, four new reviewers! Thanks for the 6 reviews!  
  
Kataru: Here's another update for yah! I am trying to post soon.  
  
Wolfkun: Thanks very much for the considerate input. I will try to move the story along for Kyo's sake.  
  
Kyo's Kitty: Thank you for the second review and have another chapter. -  
  
Greydaze: I love Kyo too! Here's chappie #3.  
  
midori: Your comment isn't the slightest bit unimaginative; thank you for reviewing me to continue onwards!  
  
Queen of Anime: Thanks for the very generous review again! That's cool that you actually have a plushie resembling Kyo. Kawaii! Anyway, arhem, here's the next part to the story.  
  
Yeah, I think it's about time we get the show moving... or is it rolling? ...  
  
--  
  
WAIT! Before that... maybe I should warn you of a few things...  
  
If you don't remember or have worries of why this is rated PG-13, I would like to say my story contains: AU, Fluffiness, few details of gore, mild situations of shounen ai, profanity, some OOCness, violence... more warnings to come later...  
  
Erg... I know you people out in the audience hate Original Characters... But, here's one that I made up... This is the only chapter she appears in though! Unless you comment otherwise...  
  
Things are also beginning to get (I think at least) a bit more dramatic, but I am trying to make it more "soap-opera"-like; one with several ups and several downs, comedies and tragedies.  
  
Now to the story of Kyo and the scream...  
  
--  
  
Chapter Three: Plague  
  
Uotanis' ears picked up the sudden screech of a girl not too far from where she had been walking. Immediately, Uo ran towards where she thought she heard the scream. Within less than a minute she had bumped into her own friend, Hanajima.  
  
"Over here," Hana had uttered quickly, as she motioned her friend to follow her. They reached the classroom of the owner of the voice and saw what could have terrified the poor girl.  
  
Both Uo and Hana had made it to the fifth floor of their school. There, they saw one of their classmates on her knees crying. In front of her was Kyo. Kyo was shaking, shivering, really, with great fear and sorrow. He was sobbing his eyes out. Both classmates to Hana and Uo looked the same. In a sense they were quite similar in the way that their hair was the same color as well as crying away. Something terrible must of happened...  
  
"Oi Kyo," Uo finally started to say, "what happened?"  
  
"Go away, you Yankee," Kyo said while quickly trying to dry out his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'd like to know what happened first."  
  
"None of your damn business," Kyo said firmly while glaring at his blonde classmate. "Fuck! If you won't leave, I will then!"  
  
"Tsk, watch your language." Before that message was even given to Kyo, he had already stormed out of the room.  
  
"It seems we'll have to get information off the girl," Hanajima simply pointed out.  
  
"Seems that way, doesn't it?" Uo replied.  
  
The girl seemed to have regained her composure after Kyo had left.  
  
"Etou..." the girl started to stutter out.  
  
"Take your time, we really have all day," Uo said encouragingly and because she didn't have anything better to do after school.  
  
"Well honestly, I was quite scared and shocked of what I witnessed a few minutes ago. I entered this room, knowing that I would find Kyo around. Of course, I did. But, he was like about to jump out of the window! I was like, 'oh my god.' So I immediately ran over to him and pulled him back into the classroom. I was scared of actually watching one of my own classmates commit suicide. I mean, it wasn't that serious, really. But if you were ever put into a situation of watching someone almost die, it is pretty traumatizing. Anyway, after I pulled him back we argued, he slapped me, and Kyo also tried to jump out again but I pulled him away again and then he slapped me again but he then just collapsed and I did too. We then fell into our own worlds of tears."  
  
"You know, that was quite courageous of you," Uo commented soon after the narration was complete. "Thanks for helping Kyo out."  
  
"Oh no, I'm sure anyone would have done it."  
  
"Not everyone has strong vibes out there," Hana finally spoke.  
  
"Heh, well, I was scared and Kyo was too. Well, again to be honest, I've had another friend who also had this depression problem before so, I just didn't want to see another person hurt."  
  
"Well, thanks again," Uotani said while starting to leave the classroom. "Wait, what's your name? I haven't seen you around."  
  
"Name's Tsubame, Ogawa Tsubame. I'm a first year, that's why you probably haven't noticed me."  
  
"Wow, Kyo's that popular, eh? Having fans from first year as well..."  
  
"Word spreads around when it comes to all those cute bishounen, Sohma cousins."  
  
"Okay, ciao then!" Uo said. Hana did a slight bow and said 'good-bye' as well.  
  
Halfway down the hall, Uo remembered that she was being rude. She then turned around and called out to her new friend who was walking in the opposite direction. "Oh yeah, Tsubame-chan! I'm Uo and this is my friend Hanajima, see yah around!"  
  
--  
  
Tohru was minding along doing her everyday part-time job chores. As a matter of fact, she was happily working on the vacuuming of a conference room when one of her co-workers came looking for her.  
  
"Honda-san, telephone call for you."  
  
"Okay," she replied smiling. She then rushed over to the phone, so that the person on the line wouldn't have to wait long.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?"  
  
"Tohru!"  
  
"Eh? Uo-chan, what's the matter?"  
  
"Well, let's say after you left, there was a bit of trouble..." Uo explained.  
  
"Eh!? Tell me exactly what happened?" Tohru questioned louder with worry.  
  
Uo then told her of the incident that occurred that afternoon. Once the story was over, Tohru had finally calmed a bit.  
  
"Thanks for telling me Uo-chan."  
  
"No problem, just wanted to let you know since you live with the guy."  
  
"Yes, thank you." Then Tohru quickly exchanged good-byes and then returned to her work. However, her mood was definitely not as cheerful as before.  
  
--  
  
It took quite a bit longer than expected to finally 'complete' her duties at the office building. After Uo's call, she became so distracted she could barely do her work without worrying about something. She had phoned the Sohma residence to tell Shigure that she wouldn't be back until late at night. But, even late didn't mean much later than ten o'clock. However, Tohru was determined to really completely finish her chores. She had finally done so at around eleven thirty PM. She was exhausted from the worrying and extra work she had to put effort into doing. But, she still had to walk home.  
  
Outside the building, she was kind of expectant of someone waiting for her to accompany her home at such a late hour, but she saw no one. But she immediately thought the Sohmas were all busy at their own businesses' so she mentally scolded herself for thinking such thing.  
  
As she reached the forest, she heard running. Someone was coming towards her. At first she felt a slightly pang of relief and joy but then she realized the opposite. Someone could be following her to kidnap or something worse!  
  
'Oh no! What should I do!?!?' Tohru thought to herself while slightly feeling a bit uncomfortable and scared. She even started to shiver. 'Maybe I can talk my way out of trouble... Oh what's the use...'  
  
Before she could do any more thought-processing the figure running towards her finally appeared before her.  
  
"Ara? Kyo-kun?" Tohru said with disbelief.  
  
Kyo slightly blushed. "I was feeling a bit worried since you weren't home yet. Yuki hasn't returned neither has Shigure."  
  
"Eek! I forgot to tell you, they went to the Sohma complex for something."  
  
"Well," Kyo responded while slightly fidgeting, "I didn't mind being home alone that much..."  
  
"I'm sorry to have worried you. Have you even eaten dinner yet?"  
  
"No, but let's go home first," Kyo said while grabbing her hand and dragging her along.  
  
She felt content and relieved that Kyo was the one to come pick her up. But, she was worried about his condition. She looked at Kyo's figure for a moment and she noticed some strange markings on his arm.  
  
'What could that be?' Tohru wondered for a moment before suddenly realizing the greater trouble that could have arisen.  
  
--  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Er, the OC part was quite pathetic, I thought... but it was just something new I wanted to try to do. Again, I probably have several grammatical errors, my apologies for that! Comments and criticisms are always welcome. Thanks for reading this very odd chapter, and thank you if you review! 


End file.
